Disbelief
by RLBB
Summary: During the hotel scene in 3x02. My take on Annie's thoughts when she finds out about Auggie's plans. "When?" I finally say, realizing I haven't actually responded to him after the revelation. I immediately regret opening my mouth. It's like the small breath it took to ask that jolted something inside of me and now I can't hold it together as well.


Last night's episode of Covert Affairs (3x02) kind of killed me. It was all happy and wonderful…and then it wasn't. This is my take on Annie's thoughts when she finds out about Auggie and Parker.

Don't own a thing.

_Italics_ indicate flashback to the parking garage scene in 3x16.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_Disbelief_

I hopped onto the bed beside Auggie as he starts describing the malware program as "sheet music". Admittedly I might have been zoning out a little. But I really couldn't help it. The way he was talking about this tech was irresistibly cute. He was so animated.

"I have to take your word for it" I said in response to his description. This prompted him to launch into another, longer explanation. My eyes drifted towards his lips of their own accord. He continues talking and, as much as I shouldn't be, I'm thinking about what it would be like to move just a few inches closer and kiss him.

"You shoulda told me you were such a dork when you proposed, I mighta said no" I tease. Of course if he were to actually do something like…propose, I don't think anything would deter me from saying yes.

I really have to stop thinking things like that.

"Whatever you say dear" Auggie responds putting his headphones back on. I can't help but smile at the joke.

A little while later Auggie speaks up, "Hey listen- that dork comment you made about me earlier? Did you mean that?"

I look at him as I zip up the backpack and smile, "Come on we both know you have certain dork-like qualities"

"No that's not-" he starts but cuts himself off.

I turn back around to look at him.

"I meant about the part where you said you wouldn't marry me because of it. Did you mean that?"

Wasn't expecting that.

"I'm confused" I answer. Where is he going with this?

"About what?"

"Is this you Auggie Anderson asking me or you Mr. Kenneth Quinn?" I smile at his reference to us being married.

"Does it matter?"

"Well I'm just trying to figure out where this is coming from" I start but before I can say anything else Auggie speaks again.

"I'm gonna ask Parker to marry me"

I freeze

What?

I blink and my breath hitches in my throat.

He's going to ask Parker to _marry_ him?

"When?" I finally say, realizing I haven't actually responded to him after the revelation. I immediately regret opening my mouth. It's like the small breath it took to ask that jolted something inside of me and now I can't hold it together as well.

"As soon as possible" he answers and I look down. Suddenly there's a prickling sensation behind my eyes.

"I was going back to Eritrea last night but this mission kind of…changed my plans. I bought the ring four days ago"

I purse my lips together and push my weight down against the floor in an attempt ground myself.

Do. Not. Cry.

I turn to look at him again and see a small brown box in his hand. Looking up at the ceiling I smile and shake my head trying to push down the lump in my throat.

This is real.

"I've been carrying it around since. I haven't shown it to anybody yet"

"How long have you been dating her?" I can't help but ask. Thankfully I've composed myself enough that the words come out normally.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah I guess we haven't talked about this much have we?"

"_Actually I have a plane to catch"_

"_Where to?" _

"_I'm going to Africa. Gonna look somebody in the eye, so to speak, and say what I need to say" _

"_Uh- whoever it is I hope…they hear you. I know she will" _

Yeah, not much.

"About three-four months"

I stare at the curtains hanging over the window.

"Most of that's been long distance, right?" More or a confirmation than a question.

"Yeah" he says packing up his laptop.

"What'd she say when you read her in on who you work for?" I can't believe he hadn't even mentioned that conversation to me at least.

"She didn't say anything, I haven't read her in yet"

I can't believe it.

"Auggie!" I shout a bit loudly. But I mean…he hasn't even told her about the biggest part of his life and he was going to ask her to _marry_ him.

"Annie! I know what I'm doing" he replies forcefully, looking in my direction.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I can hear 'em spinning from here" he said pointing.

"_I can literally hear you smiling" _

"You think this is a reaction to what happened to Jai?"

"Maybe it is. And if it is I'm okay with it. One of our own got blown up by a _bomb_. Life is too short not to react to something like that"

It takes me a moment to register that the phone is ringing.

"It's Joan"

I breathe in, collecting myself, and press 'Answer'. Time to be an operative.

"Hello"

* * *

Let me know what you think! How'd you guys feel about this scene in the episode?

I'm simultaneously dreading and excitedly anticipating next week's episode :)


End file.
